A Different Side
by TheFriendlyNobody
Summary: Every things has its opposite Good and Evil, Light and Darkness, The Sun and The Moon. Everything has it. Even a living being. All of us has that one side that is the totally opposite of who we are. It could be bad, or it could be good. The only way to know is by letting it out right?


**I have finally done it! After thousands of years of sweat and pain, I have finished my story! PRAISE THE LORD! AAAHHHH!...Ahem, sorry 'bout that. Just had to get that out of the system.**

 **So yeah...This is my first story I manage to write with my limited attention span. And I choose to do a SU fic because it's one of the few things that are inside my head at the moment. Sooo...yeah...On With The STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe. That right belongs to Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Caution: THIS IS A RESULT OF A KID STUCK IN AN ADULT BODY WITH THE ATTENTION SPAN OF A SQUIRREL DOING THINGS BEYOND HIS EXPERIENCE. THIS CONTAINS STRUCTURAL SENTENCE THAT IS USUALLY DONE BY FOREIGNER OF THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE AND MAY OR MAY NOT CONTAIN GRAMMATICAL ERRORS OR THE WRONG USE OF ADVERBS. PLEASE HOLD ANY COMPLAINT AFTER THE STORY. THANK YOU.**

* * *

A sigh escape the cashier's mouth as he waited at the counter. "Man I'm so bored..." he drawled out while resting his cheek on his knuckle, "Today's gonna be a slow day. I just know it". "You're just being a lazy bum. It's still early so just wait for a few minutes. In fact, why don't you help me?" he turn to look at his co-worker whose restocking the shelves. "I'll pass on that one, too lazy"

She snorts while finishing restocking the toiletries "Sometimes I wonder when you're not so lazy. In fact, why did you took this job anyway Jason?" she turns to see him reading a magazine from somewhere. Jason just rolls his eyes while flipping the pages "Allowance. My parents won't give me money 'cause they thought I'm old enough to make my own and the last time they did give me some, I kinda wasted it" she raised an eyebrow on that, "What did you buy?" he flip a few more pages then close it while shrugging "Oh nothing much, just a few in-game purchases" he looks up to see her deadpan look. "What?"

Cassie just sigh while walking back to the storeroom while mumbling about 'stupid people'. He just shrugs and leans back against his chair "So bored... I wish I brought something with me" he look towards the front door when it opens with a chime. "Finally! A customer" the person just chuckle at his relief while walking in. "If you're that happy to see me then it must be a slow day huh?" Jason just grin while shaking the person's hand "You have no idea Dean."

Dean was an average looking guy with short messy brown hair with the left side swipe back and blueish green eyes with a hint of silver. There was some freckles on his face and a faded scar on the right side of his face, near the ear. He stood about 5'10'', pretty tall for a 27 year old who lives somewhere on the beach. He wore a baggy blue t-shirt and green khakis short and dark brown sports shoes. A black fingerless gloves was on both his hand with metal plate on top of them

Jason looks at him strangely, "Where are you going dressing like that, jogging?" he ask. Dean just nods while taking a basket and walks towards the food department. "Pretty much. Just finish my daily run for today and was about to go home when I remembered that my fridge is almost empty so I took a quick detour" he said while grabbing some can of sardines. "How about you? You look like you just got off bed or something with that hair of yours" Jason looks at his reflection on the window beside him. "What's wrong with it? It's doesn't seem that messy." he replied while combing his hair. "Dude with that hair combine with that clothes, you look like someone who didn't sleep for days"

Unlike Dean, Jason is your typical 19 year old boy who spends most of his time online or playing games. He has reddish brown hair and brown eyes and stood about 4'8''. He wore a white shirt with the AC/DC logo on it with the grocery store purple vest over it. Dark grey pants on the bottom with the standard white-black-yellow sport shoes. He had light black-marking under his eyes indicating he's sleep deprive.

Dean was at the store's freezer when Cassie walks back in from the storeroom. She stop and blinks, "Oh hey, Morning Dean." she said while smiling. "Morning Cass" he replied while opening the freezer and grabbing a milk carton. He was going to the produce section when Cassie walks by him carrying basket full of fruits. "You want some help with that?" He ask but she just waves him while walking slowly. "No thanks, I got this" "You sure you got it?" he ask while standing beside the fruit stand. "Nnope" she said, putting the basket down and smirking at him "I've been doing this for years now Dean so of course I can"

Cassandra or Cassie for short, is also a 20 year old girl except for her abnormal height which is 5'5'' and the strength of bull if she was serious. Her light brown hair was tied up in a messy ponytail which reaches her lower back and twin bangs on each side of her face. She has whitish yellow eyes with square rim glasses over it. She wore a greenish grey flannel shirt with the sleeves roll up and the first few button unbutton showing a dark blue shirt with yellow highlight on the edges and all over the same store vest as Jason. Ocean blue jeans with a few rips here and there and dark brown worker boots.

Dean just laugh slightly while grabbing some fruits with most them are apples. Cassie chuckles while looking at him, "You sure love your apples don't you Dean" she said while smirking. He just grin goofily while eating an apple "Of course I do. When you live on an apple farm for 6 years, you'll have a craving for apples all the time". Cassie just smile while restocking the fruits. "Yeah yeah, I'm still waiting on the apple pie recipe you know." "I'll get back on you with that. I kinda forgot it." He said while scratching his head. Dean walks back to the front and put the basket on the counter.

"So, any plans for today? The forecast said it's going to be nice day today" he ask. Jason shrugs while scanning the stuff, "I don't know. My shift ends at five and even then my mom wanted me to buy groceries so I think I'll just stay home after that." "How about you Cassie? Got any plans?" he turn his head to see her thinking. "Well... Eve ask me to watch a movie with her tonight. It's the movie about a town sheriff stop a criminal from crossing the border I think..." "You mean The Last Stand? The one with Arnold in it?" he ask. She nods while looking at him "Yeah, I think it's that one."

"Well that would be $38. That's a lot of stuff bro, you sure you can finish them?" Jason ask while putting the stuff inside plastic bag. Dean just scratch his head again while chuckling sheepishly, "Well... not all of them is for me" "Oh really? Then who is it for then?" Jason ask while holding the bag up. Dean replied while grabbing it, "Yeah... some of them is for my friends. Well most of them anyway"

Jason just leans forward while Cassie walks up to him both smiling slyly. "Ooohh. Who's this friends of yours?" Jason ask chuckling "When are you gonna introduce us to them?" Cassie said with Jason shouting 'Yea!'

He just laugh slightly while walking to the door, "Maybe someday. Well I gotta to go now. See ya later guys." he said while waving at them over his shoulder. "Okay Dean. See ya later!" Cassie said. "And don't forgot to introduce us to them bro!" Jason shouted "You have to help a bro out!" "Yeah Yeah, See ya" Dean said while going outside.

* * *

Dean walks up the pave walk while humming merrily. He took a deep breath and release it slowly. "Man, what a nice day today. Maybe I could take a walk on the beach, maybe some training. Yeah..." he stop while taking a thinking pose. "I'll do it at night yeah, it'll be great" with a snap of a finger, he continue to walk with a little bounce "Man, can't wait for tonight~"

He whistle happily while walking up the path and toward the front door. He reach into his pocket grab the keys in his pocket. He opens the door while walking in groceries in hand. "I'm home..." he whispered while putting the keys on the key holster. Walking toward the kitchen, he looks around the room. It looks like a normal living room with a double couch facing a TV that's near two windows on each side. Another single couch was to the sides with a table and a lamp on it. A bookshelf stood behind the chair with it almost full of books. A couple of lamp stood around the corner of the room.

He walks past it into the kitchen and put the groceries on the counter. He grabs a kettle and fill it with water while opening the grocery bag. Turning off the faucet, he grab the kettle and put it on the stove and turning it on. While waiting for the water to cook, he began sorting out the groceries and putting them in there appropriate places. Grabbing two packs of mushroom soup and two bowl, he put them on the counter while grabbing a two spoons.

– _ **WHIIIIEEE**_ **-**

He turn and while grabbing the mitten took the kettle off the stove and pour it in each bowl and putting it back on the stove. Grabbing the soap packs, he opens both of them put it inside both of them and stir it thoroughly. While waiting for the soap to cool off, he grab a two glass cup and a carton of apple juice and putting on a tray. Grabbing an apple from the fridge, he grab the bowls and put it on the tray and hold it while walking out of the kitchen.

Walk a few paces forward, he turn and open the door to his left. Walking inside and closing the door quietly, he slowly walks into the room and put the tray down on the table between two beds. He turn to his left and looks down at the person in the bed. The person is a female based of her figure and clothing which consist of some sort of dress with flowing skirt that reach her knees with a triangle facing downward, a halter crop top with another triangle facing upwards with its ribbon tied on the back of her shoulder. Most of the clothes has a dark blue and ocean blue colour theme and her short hair is also blue. All of that seems normal except for that she has aqua skin colour and what looks like a teardrop shape gemstone on her back and by the looks of it, a lapis lazuli.

Dean frown slightly while looking at her. She was mumbling slightly while she sleeps. "I wonder what you're dreaming about..." he said quietly. He turn to the right when the person on that bed let out a groan. She is also female and a tough one by her muscular frame. She took almost all the bed and even then her feet dangle on the edge of the bed. She has a thick white flowing hair that seems to reach her just behind the knees. She wears a pale red tank top with a mahogany V-neck collar that reaches a yellow shape diamond emblem, dark brown mahogany leggings and pale red boots with brown tips. She also has a light tangerine orange skin colour with a darker orange markings covering her face and parts of her arms. A triangular gemstone, a jasper, is located where her nose should be. The bed groans when she toss and turn while mumbling and grunting about something. He winces when the bed let out another squeak, "I need to buy another bed. Just to bed sure…"

With a sigh and a bite of the apple, he grabs a broom and covers the bowls while opening the windows to begin cleaning up the room. While sweeping, he listen to the serene sound of the ocean waves and the occasional seagull squeak from outside. When he was standing beside the bed with the blue-skin girl, he heard her say something. Leaning close while trying not to disturb her, he listen to her mumbling until "...Steven..." With a hum, he wrote the name on a piece of paper on small table 'STEVEN' he puts down the pen and looks at the names on it, "Steven, Rose Quartz, Crystal Gem... I wonder if they are connect to what happen to them" Dean just stood there thinking until he heard a soft groan.

Turning to the left, he watches as the blue-skin girl let out another groan while moving a hand to her forehead. "Ugghh... Wha... What happen?" she asked groggily while slowly sitting up. She then looks around while rubbing her eyes. "...Where am I?" "You're in my house" she turns and look at him with half-lidded eyes. Dean smile slightly, "Hello there" he said with his hand up. The girl just stare at him, blinking slowly. He slowly pulls his hand back down while chuckling awkwardly. Coughing slightly, he then turns around and grabs the soup while asking, "So, you must be hungry after sleeping so here, I made you this" he holds it to her. "Its mushroom soup. Should be enough for a pick-me-up" He said smiling.

She stare at the bowl for few minutes and then shakes her head. With an eyebrow raise, he then ask while still holding the bowl "Are you sure? You must be hungry now right?" Seeing her shakes her head again, he let out a sigh. Looking at her again for a few second, he then grabs her hand and put the bowl on it. "You should at least try some of it. After how injured you were, it could help you get better" he insisted while smiling reassuringly.

She just stare at him again before looking down at the bowl. Few second past before she turns back at him with a confused look in her eyes. Dean looks back at her for a second before he realize why she's staring. Chuckling sheepishly, he points at the spoon in the bowl. "You grab this thing, which is call a spoon, and scoop some of it and bring it to your mouth" he explained while doing the motion. She looks back down and gently grabs the spoon. Bringing some to her mouth, she glance back at him. Seeing him nod, she slowly puts it in her mouth. Swallowing it, she shivers slightly at the taste.

"Yeah... it's a bit on the sour side but it still taste good" Dean said while scratching his cheek, "Do you like it?" His response were for her to eat more of the soup with less shivering each take. Chuckling, he turn back to grab the broom and continue cleaning the room. While he was sweeping, the blue-skin girl continues to eat, unaware of her surroundings. She was so engross in it that she didn't notice the soup was finish until she didn't taste anything. Looking down, she frowns slightly at the emptiness of the bowl but was distracted by a sound.

She turns her head to see a seagull sitting on the open windowsill. She looks on as the seagull preens its feathers, unaware of the girl. Seemingly in a trance, she slowly reaches out to the bird but was stop when it turns its head and squawk at her and flies away. She frowns again and was about to turn away when she notice the view through the window. Leaning forward, she lets out a gasp as she looks at the beautiful scenery in front of her. She watches as the ocean's waters shimmers against the soft and gentle glow of the sun. The brightly coloured sands blending perfectly with the greenish brown of the beach's grass. The serene sound of the ocean breeze gliding through the air and the splashes of waves crashing against the far-off cliff and rocks. All combine to make the most beautiful and peaceful place that she could never imagine to see.

So fascinated by the scenery, she never notice that Dean had finish cleaning and leaning against the window until he laughs. Turning, she sees him smiling as he also looks outside. "Beautiful isn't? This is why I like it here. It's quiet, peaceful and beautiful to boot." He says looking at the beach with a gentle smile. "I'm glad I moved here when I got the chance. Best decision I made in my life. So far at least." He turn and look at her, his smile turning mischievous as she looks back at him. "That good huh? I was worried you won't like it. It's my own recipe so I was wondering how people would like it." She was about to say something when-

 _ **-Burp-**_

She quickly cover her mouth with her eyes widen slightly in surprise. Turning, she saw him chuckling at her reaction. "Yup. That confirm it then" He then grabs a chair at the corner and sit down beside the bed. Looking at her, he notice that her eyes was also the colour blue with a darker tint to it. "So, I was wondering if you could tell me what happen" Seeing her confused look, he explained, "You pretty banged-up when I found you but it was mostly bruises here and there but they healed pretty quickly so nothing to worry there. What I want to know is how you got hurt in the first place." Looking at her, he also added while smirking slightly "Of course if you want to, you won't have to tell me. Just wondering is all."

Blinking, he let out another chuckle as he looks back at her. "Hehe, forgot to introduce myself. The names Dean, Dean Galaxy. What's yours miss?" She just looks at him intently for a few second before replying. "….Lapis, Lapis Lazuli" she said softly. He let a hum as he thinks, "Lapis huh... If I had to guess then your name came from the gem at your back isn't it?" he ask. Absently reaching to said gemstone, she nodded at the question. Letting out another hum, he leans back against the chair while crossing his arms. "Another guess I can make is that you're not from around here are you?" She shakes her head while looking back at him. "No, I'm not from around." "Outer space then?" He ask getting a nod as an answer

He sat there thinking of a something to ask while stroking his chin slightly. After a couple of minutes, he stop and let out a sigh. "Well, that's all I can think of right now so do you..." he trailed off when he notice that the girl, Lapis, was staring down at empty bowl with a small frown. Smirking, he leans to the side and grabs the other bowl from the table and gives it to her. She blinks at the bowl that was in front of her. "...Can I?" She asked softly while looking at him. Seeing him nod, she then took the bowl and start eating again with a smile. "Well, it looks like you took a liking to the soup. But it looks like I have to make another one for your friend"

She stops mid-eating and looks back at him. "My...friend?" She ask confusingly, "I don't have a friend" Dean look at her with an eyebrow raise. "You don't? Then who-" He was interrupted when the other bed let out a loud squeak. He turns around to see the other girl waking up all the while groaning loudly. She slowly sits up with a hand on her head. "Gggrrr...What happen? Where am I?" She ask groggily with her gruff voice. Turning, she saw Dean looking at her and ask, "Who are you?" She then notice the girl behind him, "Who... You!" Snarling, she stood up quickly and glare at her. "What did you do!?"

He looks at her confused before noticing that Lapis was standing beside him. "I did what had to be done. To protect my friend." She says while glaring back at her. The giant girl just snarl while stepping forward, glaring down at her. "Your friend? He's with the gems that let you to suffer in your prison and left you in the ship when we crash. In fact, he's practically the one who imprison you in the first place and you still think he's your FRIEND!? WHY!?" She growled through her teeth while looking at her. In response, Lapis just stare back with a determined look in her eyes. "Because he is the only one who ever see me for who I really am. Not a tool to be used but a person with emotions. And because of that, I will gladly do what did to protect the only thing that is good on this miserable planet. Even it's from my own kind."

With a loud growl, the giant women grabs Lapis by the neck and glares down at her, teeth baring at her like a snarling tiger. "You will regret what you did". Lapis just glares back seemingly not affected by the vice-like grip on her neck. "Do your worst". The giant women lets out a louder growl and started to squeeze her neck. She was stop by a shout to her side. Turning, she noticed the male human standing to side staring at them.

"Hey there, let's not get too hasty here. Let us all calm down and talk about it okay?" He asked while both of his arms are up in a calming manner. The giant woman just stare at him while Lapis send him a glance. "Stay out of this Dean" He just smile reassuringly back at her before looking back at the woman. "Look, I don't know what the deal between you too is but let's calm down. Both of you are still injured and if you do this, you only hurt yourself more. You don't want that now do you? So gently put her down and talk about this alright?" He said calmly.

The woman continue to stare at him for a while before slowly loosening her grip. Dean smile at her at that. "There you go. Let her go and then will-" he was cut off abruptly when by a punch to the face from the giant woman. Stumbling back, he hit the chair he just sat on causing him to fall and hit the side of the small table. Se scoff at him while he groan on the floor, groaning. "...Weakling" she was suddenly sent flying to the other side of the room and crash against the other bed.

Lapis managed to catch herself when she let go, breathing deeply while glaring at the destroyed bed. She took a glance to her right and saw a big hand made out of water at her side. She know that water-like hand came from the gem that's located at her back. It was her special ability after all. Concentrating, she watches as the giant hand slowly close into a fist and then relaxes, hanging off to the side just behind the shoulder. "Still not in good condition..." she mutters while repeating the action.

She quickly turn to her right when another groan escape the unconscious teen. Eyes widening slightly, she was about to help him when she was blindsided by a charge to her side courtesy of the giant woman. Both ploughed through the wall and the railing, smashing them to bits. It took a second for Lapis to focus before she willed her water-hand to punch the giant woman's back, causing her to lean down making the both of them to begin tumbling across the sand.

She was barely standing up when a punch caught her at the side, sending her rolling. Catching herself from tumbling, she manage to block another charged punch with her water-appendence. Glaring at the woman, another water-appendence emerges from behind her before sucker punching the giant woman in the face before following up with another to the chest. She watches as the woman was sent skidding away for a few meters.

She stop skidding a few metre away. She rubs her chest slightly before rubbing her jaw. "Hmm... Not bad...for a runt" Her gem shines for a split second before a helmet materialize over her head. It was a darker shade of orange with a visor cover the upper part of the face that have a slight orange tint. The area of the forehead jotted out a few inches resembling the head of a sledgehammer. She grins viciously while crouching into a charging stance. "But it will take more than that to hurt me"

Lapis glared at her before closing her eyes. A couple of second past before two more water-appendence sprouts out from her back, below the first pair. She stood up straight before opening her eyes that was filled with determination. "Let settle this for good...Jasper" Jasper's grin widen before starting spinning like a bowling ball and charges at full speed, hammer head first. Lapis braced herself for the incoming attack all the while thinking 'I will win...for him."

* * *

Another groan escape his mouth as he sat up from laying down on floor. Shaking his head, Dean winces when a sudden headache assaulted him while his sight blurred for a second. Reaching to the back of his head, he pulled back quickly when pain jolted through him. Looking down, he saw blood on his hand. "Grreeaatt...that's gonna be a pain to heal." A sudden explosion knocks him out of his musing.

"What the..." bracing himself against the bed, Dean slowly stood up with a hand on his head. He then noticed the destroyed wall and railing. "The freak just happen?" Another explosion cause him to turn to the window and gape at the scene. "...My god..." It was like a battle between tanks took place on the beach. There was trenches going here and there with some of them deeper than others. There was also giant holes the size of a car with what looks like water in it surround the beach.

Movement to the left caught his attention. Turning, his eyes widens at the cause of the environment changers. "...Bloody hell..." The cause came from the girls that he saved. Both of them were fighting each other like one of those fighting scene in the movies except they were using strange magic-like abilities. The giant woman was spinning like a bowl before charging head first at the blue girl. Lapis was her name. While she blocks with what looks like..."Is that a freaking hand made out of water?!" He shouted at the sight of the water-like appendence blocking the charging woman before throwing her away.

Dean just stare at the battle that's literally going on beside his house. All the while with his mouth wide open and eyes widen so much it looks like it's going to pop out. '...Even when they're injured, they can do this much damage? ...Can't imagine what they can do at full strength...' he was shaken from his reverie when the side of the house exploded with debris. He manage to cover himself but some of the shrapnel manage to wound him. Looking back at the wreckage, he watches as the giant woman got out from it while huffing loudly.

She has bruises all over her body but it seem like there healing. There was cuts around her arms but it doesn't seem to be bleeding. It looks like the helmet she's wearing had a visor because there was still pieces of it on the helmet. She was breathing deeply while glaring to the beach. She then started to spin again before shooting off towards Lapis who was using the ocean as her hands now. "Shit...I need to stop this...but how do I stop two titan from fighting?" He thought out loud before getting an idea "Got it!"

He shoots off the other side of the house towards the living room or what's left of it. Quickly going to the closet near the hallway to the kitchen, he opens it and looks around. "Where is it where is it...come on...Hah!" He grab the thing he was looking for before moving back to the living room. He put the thing on the coffee table that surprisingly survive the crash and looks down at it.

It was a suitcase the size of a traveling bag. It was dark silver that seems to be made from steel with twin code lock on it. He entered the code and opens it. He stare at the content of the suitcase and mutters "I never thought I would use this now..." Another boom was heard and shakes the house. He looks through the wall and curses at what he saw. "Goddammit...looks like I don't have any choice." He then looks back at the thing and grins "Looks like I can test this out".

* * *

Jasper roared while charging towards Lapis again with another spinning charge. Lapis just batted her away with a swing of her giant water hand. She huffing loudly as she watches Jasper skids through the sand, digging another trench in it. "...St…Stop this Jasper...you can't win...not when you're still tired from the fusion" she said through heavy breathing 'And I don't how long I can keep this up' she thought to herself while looking at giant hand from the ocean.

The hand's structure is wavering. Some of the water is falling back down to the ocean. She grimaced slightly before looking back to the trench. 'I'm also not at in good condition to fight. 'I still feeling weak even with the rest. I have to end this somehow.' She was cut off from her thought when Jasper finally stood up from the deep trench. She was breathing harshly with some of her helmet chips off.

She looks up and glared at Lapis. "Weak...Are you saying that I'm WEAK!? I'VE FOUGHT IN COUNTLESS OF WARS, DEFEATED THOUSANDS OF ENEMY AND WAS IN THE FRONTLINE OF THE GEM WAR! I AM FAR **STRONGER** THAN SOME PUNNY GEM!" She roared loudly before doing her spinning and charges toward her. Lapis managed to move the giant water-hand to block the charge but was shocked when Jasper just burst through it.

Her eyes widen at that before she willed the water-arms from her back to form a shield in front of her. She closed her eyes and braced herself. 'I hope this hold.' She thought as she heard Jasper getting closer. A loud ' _SPUSH'_ sounded out and she closed her eyes tighter for the hit to come. But it never did. Slowly opening her eyes, she was surprised when the human that was taking care of her was standing in front of her, blocking Jasper with what looks like a shield that was slowly breaking from the pressure.

He was wearing what looks like armour made of dark steel. It covers most of his upper body with arms braces. His legs only had an armour knee pad and shin guard. Both of his hand was supporting some kind of gauntlet that was several sizes bigger than his hand. His right hand was holding the shield that was translucent with a dark tint to it. He was blocking her by the hammer head, pushing her back from charging through.

He stared at her through the shield. "Sorry miss but I can't let you too hurt yourself anymore" he said calmly even though the shield was cracking. "So I ask you to please stop." She just snarled at him before pushing forward, making him moves slightly with every push. He just let's out a grunt before bringing his left clench it tightly. "Then leave me no other choice" Lapis eyes widens when the hand let's out a spark before static electricity burst through it, covering the hand in whole.

He seems to lock his stance before he moves the shield to side making her stumbles forward. Jasper eyes widens slightly when she saw the fist but couldn't do anything when he punches her in the chest. " _ **AAAAAAHHHHHH!**_ " She let out a pain-filled scream when the lightning flowed through her entire body. Dean stayed in that position for few more second, barely flinching at the scream, before pulling back. He stared at the woman who was wobbling slightly with smoke trail coming from her.

He moves forward and catches her when began stumbling forward and slowly lay her down on the sand. He let out sigh while standing back up looking down at her. "She's gonna feel sore when she wakes up. The sound of something breaking caught his attention. Looking to his right, he saw the shield finally breaks and falls down to the ground. "...Welp, there goes the shield" He turned and looks at Lapis who was looking at the smoking Jasper with wide eyes. "Hey, you alright?"

Her head snaps back at him before stepping back when he reaches out to him. Confused, he looks down at what she staring before realizing what she was afraid off. Chuckling sheepishly, he reaches to the hand before pressing a button at the side switching off the static. "Sorry about that. I sometimes forgot to shut it off." She just stare at him wide eyes. He was about to say something when pain suddenly erupted from behind his head.

His hand went straight to his head before groaning and stumbling slightly. He's vision swims slightly before clearing. He blinks before noticing that the girl was standing in front of him with a small concern frown. He just gave her a reassuring smile before asking, "Are you doing alright Lapis?"

She seems to nods before wincing and rubbing her side. He frowns at that before saying, "Looks like you injured yourself. Let's get you heal up."

He was crouches down and slings the woman's arm around his shoulder before standing up. He groaned at her weight. "Uhhh...How heavy is she?" The weight lessened slightly after he said that. Turning his head, he saw that Lapis was doing the same thing as he did on her other side. She looks back at him and smile slightly. He smiles back at her before walking toward the house with Lapis helping him carrying the woman back.

He suddenly let out a chuckle causing Lapis to turn and look at him. He looks back at her while smiling amusedly. "Well...There goes my midnight stroll for tonight" He said while chuckling, all the while with Lapis staring at him with a confused smile.

 **Chapter 1 _:_ A Shaky Beginning**

* * *

 **Well...That just happen. I know some of the sentence seems a bit wonky and I have a good reason for that. Everytime I write, I will instantly feel bored and will leave the story like it is. And when begin writing again, my mindset changes from the previous one so some of the paragraph seems to be different from the ones before. Another thing is that most of the time, I wrote this story on the go, like in school or at a restaurant, and I write using Google Docs or on paper and when I want to moves it to Microsoft Words, I will always try to change it from the original idea that I wrote. So I apologize in advance if this seems to bad. It also may be because English is not my primary language so it's not that perfect.**

 **Anyway back to the story. The story takes place directly after the end of the Jailbreak episode so I may or may not used anything after that like in Joyride or Keeping it Together I originally intended for this story to be published before the Steven Bomb 2 but since I was freaking lazy...I just had settle for this. And its On the day of the _3rd_ Steven Bomb for that matter...freaking great *grumbles* **

***sigh* _Anyway,_ I'm also gonna use the idea of the alternate timeline thing that I saw in 107 Steven Universe Facts where the humans are aware of the Gems but most of them doesn't know them. I have a plan for to expand that idea every since I heard it. So be prepared for any weird contradictory stuff that may go against the show. But it still my story for I can do what I want but just for precaution to you guys.**

 **And another thing, I have plan for this story to be a long one so I was thinking of breaking it down into Arcs. Do you guess think I should just leave it as one story or break it into a couple? I think just sticking it as one seems good but you guys are also the one reading it so I want your opinion on it.**

 **Welp, That's all I have to say I think...Yeah, that's about it. Hope you enjoy the story and see you guys- wait. Yeah, Almost forgot. I won't be updating this story until the end of the year because I have an exam to get ready so I won't be able to write. I'll try to do it when I have the time but I can't promise anything on that.**

 **Hope to see you guys in the next chappie! And also please give me your review of the STory!**

 **Have A Good Day To All Of You People! HAHAH!~**


End file.
